


Cherry Gon

by Cherrua



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bottom Gon, Bottom Gon Freecs, Boys Kissing, Dick Rubbing, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Killua is a little perverted, Lot of nipple stuff, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Not really sex but sex, Top Killua Zoldyck, Underage Masturbation, ok a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrua/pseuds/Cherrua
Summary: While they were running together after taking care of some business, he noticed it again. Crap. Killua stopped in his tracks and caused Gon to skid, turning his head around to look back at him. Gon hurriedly walked over to him and caught his breath. "Why'd you stop?""Gon..." Killua started, then he covered his mouth out of embarrassment and a faint pink snuck onto his cheeks. "I noticed something weird.""Weird?""Ah-... Yeah.""Well, what is it?"
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 14
Kudos: 137





	Cherry Gon

Something strange seemed to be going on with Gon. Both Gon and Killua had been running around for the past week and well... It figures he would notice. He had no idea how to bring something like this up. Just considering how embarrassing it was.

Honestly, it might be in his head. An underlying desire peeking out and trying to intrude his thoughts, removing him from reality. 

The truth was: Killua continually found himself staring at Gon's chest. That was extremely weird! He isn't even a girl! Something about the way he had been holding it drew his eyes to that area, as embarrassing as that was. He could barely understand his feelings about this.

While they were running together after taking care of some business, he noticed it again. Crap. Killua stopped in his tracks and caused Gon to skid, turning his head around to look back at him. Gon hurriedly walked over to him and caught his breath. "Why'd you stop?"

"Gon..." Killua started, then he covered his mouth out of embarrassment and a faint pink snuck onto his cheeks. "I noticed something weird."

"Weird?"

"Ah-... Yeah."

"Well, what is it?"

Damn it, did he seriously do this? Why couldn't he have kept his mouth shut? No- this was just him being considerate of Gon! Yeah, that's all he had to keep telling himself to not feel like an absolute creep!

"You keep.." Killua raised his arm and pointed right at Gon's chest. "Holding your chest... A-Are you okay?" 

Right at the mention of that, Gon went red and moved his hands away from that area, giving him a nervous chuckle. "Yeah of course I am! You stopped over that?"

That answer wasn't satisfying. Killua came up closer and touched his pec, moving his fingers over it. Gon's shoulders tensed up and he looked even more nervous than before. "G-Gyah!" 

Woah, that wasn’t the kind of reaction he expected.

"Fine, they kind of hurt, alright?! Just stop- stop touching-!" He complained, Killua moved his hand away right after and huffed, giving him a harsh glare.

"See, I knew it! If they hurt so much, you should've told me!"

"That's weird, Killua!"

"You're the one making it weird!"

They both started to glare and stuck their tongues out at each other. Well, this wasn't going to be a good way to resolve it, so Killua took some initiative.

"Ugh okay- If it hurts, why don't I just help you? You can show me what's wrong." Hopefully, Gon would be reasonable and take him up on this offer. Thankfully, he agreed with a small nod and gave a little sigh.

The two of them broke off from the trail and stopped near some trees. Gon sat down and had his back pressed up against a tree, this was seriously embarrassing for both of them. But it was what had to be done... Yeah, he could keep telling himself that! Like it wasn't for perverted reasons! Killua lifted his white tank top and exposed his chest. The cold breeze made Gon jump and he groaned.

"This is a bad idea."

"It's fine, don't be such a baby." Killua scoffed, leaning in closer. Gon's nipples were prominent, looking tinted red and swollen. Jeez, he wasn't kidding when he said it hurt; it looked painful.

"How'd they end up like this?" He asked, bringing his hand up to feel around the area. His skin was soft, he put a thumb over to gently rub a circle right on the nub of one.

"Ah- oww! Killuaa!"

"Y-Yeesh, sorry!"

"Ugh... I think it was earlier this week. We ran so much, it started to feel like they were burning. Now they're really hot and sore."

"Oh... Hot?"

"Yeah, feels like they're on fire."

Killua got a bright, and slightly bad, idea in his head. He looked up at Gon and licked his bottom lip momentarily. "Well... That's not good. Maybe I can soothe burning for you?"

"Huh? How?"

"Use your head, baka." 

"Uhh- h-huh?" Gon smiled nervously and tilted his head, having no idea what Killua was talking about. Killua lifted his shirt further, leaving him fully exposed, then he got up onto his lap. 

"I'll- use my tongue." Killua opened his mouth and pointed to his tongue, waiting for the reaction. 

"You're gonna... Lick... Lick my nipples-!?"

Hurriedly, Killua slapped a hand over Gon's mouth and shushed him.

"Yes lick them- you don't need to tell everyone on earth! So, you want me to?" After a reaction like that, this wasn't looking too promising. Killua removed his hand and looked at him expectantly. Gon harshly swallowed and nodded, looking up to ignore that this was happening.

"Seriously? Oh wow... I had been eyeing them..." He admitted, bringing his attention firstly to the one on the right. Both of them were so perky and looked pretty cute, if only Gon wasn't so sensitive, he wanted to squeeze them. 

Killua went in and opened his mouth wide, he brought out his tongue and gave the nub careful licks. Instead of the expected shouts of pain, out came a pleased whine.

Gon could make a noise like that? He put his whole mouth around it and started gently sucking; getting the area wet. The feeling made Gon's sharp pains feel like a ticklish buzzing.

"O-Oh- ahh, K-Killua-" He whimpered, squirming underneath him. His tongue felt way better than he expected. 

Gon's noises made Killua start to feel hard. Hopefully, he could keep that under wraps while he tried to do this. Despite being in his lap; Gon was kind of clueless.

This kind of situation was urging Killua to get bold. He didn't see why not. He moved his hands down to Gon's shorts and snaked them up under the fabric. Without shame, he gave him a little squeeze. 

"Look at me, Gon.."

He lapped his tongue up and down his nipple in rapid succession, his eyes unmoving.

“Ah! You’re being- a-ahh ahnnn...! Embarrassing!” Gon cried, barely able to make eye contact with him. His face was burning hot; it made it impossible to think in this kind of state. 

"Mm, but you like it... Don’t you?" Killua asked, moving on to the left nipple and gave it just the same treatment as the first. He began lapping his tongue against it harder, sending jolts of pleasure and pain against it.

"Ow! Well I- I-... It h-hurts..." He wept with a shiver running through his body. Maybe Killua went a little too far with it. He sighed and went in with less rigor, doing it like when he first started. The way Killua sucked on it, he appeared so needy. Like he was trying to milk Gon, he could be so weird about things.

After a little while longer of savoring these moments, Killua pulled back. Both of his nipples were wet with saliva. They were erect from the breeze that was hitting them. Gon took in shaky breaths, squeezing his eyes shut. 

"Feeling any better?" Killua asked, looking up at him.

"It's kinda cold."

Killua looked deep in thought for a moment. Then it hit him. He moved his hands away from the inside of Gon's shorts and started to dig through his pockets. He pulled out two band-aids and ripped them out from their packaging. He stuffed the trash back into his pocket and placed a band-aid on, trying to be careful. With the next one, he got a little careless and ran his thumb across it to make sure he applied it properly. That caused Gon to flinch. 

Afterward, he pulled back to look at it and then at Gon. "How's that?"

Gon opened his eyes and looked down at it. He pulled down his tank top and lightly rubbed his hands over the area. His face lit up when it didn't seem to hurt as much. "Actually... That did help!" He smiled, they both giggled. 

Once that was all said and done, Gon stopped and went from happy to flustered. Killua had just grabbed his butt less than a minute ago, were they just supposed to pretend that never happened...? Killua shared in his embarrassment and they both looked red.

"Good. Well uh... We should get going then if you're feeling better." Killua quickly suggested, standing back up and turning away from Gon strangely fast.

Gon stood halfway, down on one knee. "Wait! I- Maybe we don't have to go right away!" He tried to reason, grabbing Killua's hand. That caught him by surprise.

“I like spending time with you, and we don’t have anywhere to be... So what’s the rush? We can relax for a bit.” Gon sounded nervous, trying to explain himself in a way that wouldn’t seem weird. Killua turned his head to look at him and sighed.

“G-Gon I-“

“Please?”

“You’re making this hard for me.”

“That’s kind of the point.” 

Killua slowly turned all way around to face him and his face was flush. His erection was obvious, even with the baggy low hanging pants he had on. He stared at the ground and squirmed uncomfortably. “I’m kind of dealing with something embarrassing here, we can hang out when it goes away.” 

“I’ll help you.”

“Okay then w— wait what?! Do you hear yourself when you speak?!” 

“I’m not deaf, Killua! I’ll... Help you.” Gon remained firm in his decision. On the other hand, Killua looked so red he might pass out. Sometimes he could be so straightforward.

After hearing that... Killua sat himself down in front of him. He motioned for him to come closer, considering his current situation- it made it hard to move. Gon finally had the weight of his decision come crashing down on him and looked like a deer in the headlights.

“W-Well? I’ll let you help me.” He huffed. This was so embarrassing he could barely take it. 

Gon nodded quickly and crawled over. Killua grabbed onto his hips and pulled him onto his lap. The idea of doing something like this-! It got Gon pretty excited too. 

Killua was deliberate with his actions and moved in closer to softly place a kiss onto his lips. Either one of them could’ve moved, but they didn’t. They continued and two hands moved into Gon’s shorts. He wiggled about and felt his thumbs close in to get a good grip. 

“K... Killua...!” He gasped, his body couldn’t stop moving. Gon wanted this just as much as he did. 

The fingers gripping his shorts slid down. Gon moved to make it go easier. They came down to reveal his dick and just hard it was, similar to Killua’s. His tan skin exploded with red and made it feel like the blood was rushing downward and leaving his head. 

“Let me see yours too.” Gon struggled a little and pulled Killua’s shorts down. His popped out too and the two of them stared. 

Thoughts intruded their heads. They looked so different when compared to each other. 

Both got brought back into reality as Gon decided to scoot in closer. It was close enough to where their dicks touched. Killua didn’t expect that, it felt like his soul left his body. Both of Gon’s arms surrounded either side of him, his face came dangerously close.

Another kiss came, this time being initiated by him. 

Impatiently, he began to bounce on top of Killua and kept his body close. Groans slipped through their kissing. Gon was eager to get some friction going. That much was apparent.

“Baka... Let me-“

Killua brought his hand in and touched both with one hand. Curiously, he felt their dicks up and shivered at how tingly it felt. 

Gon loudly whined and started to lean against him more. “Waa—ah! Touch it m-more!”

“I need room, relax! You get so worked up.”

“I really like it when you do it.”

Out of embarrassment, Killua decided not to acknowledge that. His hand moved eagerly to keep rubbing. It felt so good. Every movement from Gon’s hips made it so there could never be any stillness. Honestly... He didn’t mind it. The pleasure overtook them and made it hard to catch a breath.

“G—Gon...”

His hand began to smack up and down harshly, the precum dripping down made it sound wet. Gon’s hips began to tremble and he brought a hand down to help Killua. They looked up at each other and were both trying to catch their breath. 

“Ki—Killua!!”

Killua dove in, feeling hungry for another kiss. The sudden movement made Gon light headed. Their kiss was open mouthed and sloppy; it was a far cry from what they’d been doing earlier. Gon continued to weep and pulled away with a strand of saliva to keep them together.

“I’m gonna cum!”

“Me t-too...”

Gon moved around on his lap wildly. Killua brought his free hand out to hold onto him. His stomach started to feel jittery and hot. Cum spurted out and he continued to rub until he felt like there was nothing left he could get out. 

On the other hand, Gon was whining so loudly until finally he came too. He huffed and tried to get his breathing back to normal. Defeatedly he fell forward and flopped up against Killua’s chest. Secretly he thought about how cute it looked, it’s not like he’d ever admit that though!

“That was s—so so good.” He giggled, giving him soothing touches. Gon might as well have stabbed him in the heart and took it out while it was still beating. He could barely take this. 

“We could do more. Here.” Killua reached down and grabbed Gon by his bottom again, rubbing his twitching hole. 

“Do you really—“

They were interrupted by a loud buzzing. It was coming from Killua’s pocket. He let out an annoyed groan and went to grab the phone. It was Leorio. What could he possibly want?

“Couldn’t you wait another few minutes to call us?”

“You’ve been gone forever! Where have you two been?!”

“We took care of delivering the package, alright? You don’t need to bother us, we’re kind of busy right now!”

“Kurapika sent you guys off without one of them so you need to come back and get it.”

“Are you kidding me?!” Killua groaned loudly, letting go of Gon. “We’ll take care of it...” He sighed, hanging up the phone. 

“Eh? What happened?”

“We didn’t finish the job, so we have to go back.”

“So, no sex?” Gon questioned, if he had dog ears they’d be flopped all the way down. Frankly it embarrassed the crap out of Killua to hear it put so bluntly like that. He sighed and put the phone back in his pocket.

“Y-Yeah... We can do it after.”

“Okay! Let’s hurry up then!” Gon beamed, he was practically sparkling all over. Killua looked away and blushed fiercely. 

“Jeez, you’re so eager...” He mumbled.


End file.
